Lonely? Maybe Lovely?
by Vanpatapon
Summary: Mungkinkah superstar selalu senang seperti yang mereka tunjukan di depan publik? apakah tidak ada perbedaan antara superstar dan manusai biasa? Ini FF pertama saya dan mohon koreksi dan bantuan apabila ada kesalahan


**Lonely? Maybe Lovely?**

**Staring : Kim Taeyeon as herself, Me as myself, Kim Hye Ji as herself(Created Character)**

"Memang kamu adalah superstar dan idola yang lain, namun kamu hanyalah manusia biasa. Sama dengan semua superhero, jadi pahlawan untuk semua orang, namun sendirian di dalam hidupnya. Jadi apakah sekarang kita sudah sama? Kesepian dan hampa..."

(Sudut pandang diri sendiri)

Aku tak pernah mengira ini akan terjadi...

Aku seorang laki-laki atau _namja_ (dalam bahasa korea) yang tadinya tidak perduli dengan keberadaan mu, lalu seketika setelah pertama kali melihat mu walau hanya dengan pixel yang di tampilkan oleh LCD Laptop ku sekejap aku lupa akan ketidak ingin tahu nya diri ku akan keberadaan mu. Ya kamu, Kim Taeyeon SNSD Leader/ Girl's Generations, wanita atau _yeoja_(dalam bahasa korea) yang sudah membuat aku melupakan segala konsekuensi untuk mengakui bahwa aku akan menjadi laki-laki yang akan sedikit mendapatkan perhatian, dalam artian pandangan yang aneh dari wanita dan laki-laki yang mengenali atau sekedar menjadi teman di media sosial.

Namun untuk ku tak masalah karena ini hal yang aku senangi, dan pantas untuk di lakukan.

Bukan..bukan! bukan memuja mu, menjadikan mu sebagai hal tidak boleh tersentuh dan tercela

Tapi sebagai sebuah semangat dan mengisi hari hidup ku, dan sebisanya aku melakukan yang bisa ku lakukan padamu, namun sepertinya tidak mungkin kan?

Ya lamunan ku setiap hari kita aku mengalami kepenatan aktivitas, kuhabiskan untuk memikirkan bagaimana bertemu dengan mu? Atau bagaimana untuk bisa menjadi teman mu? Semua ku lakukan secara diam dan hanya berpikir bebas dalam angan betapa bahagianya aku hanya sekedar membayangkan dirimu

Taeyeon _noona_, _saranghae_...(Nona Taeyeon aku cinta padamu)

_Noona_? Karena aku berbeda 6 tahun dengan dirinya... namun untuk menyukai tak butuh alasan umur sebagai penghalang terbesar bukan?

Sepanjang tahun di kuliah ku, hanya ku habiskan hati ku dengan Taeyeon _noona_. _Yeoja_ kesukaan ku, _Yeoja_ yang selalu menyemangati ku walau hanya sekedar ku imipkan, _Yeoja_ yang aku dambakan untuk menjadi teman...ya hanya itu yang aku inginkan

Dan aku pun lulus dengan nilai yang lumayan, lalu pergi ke Korea Selatan untuk memulai hidup ku disana sebagai seorang Sistem Analis dari sebuah perusahaan dengan kontrak selama 3 tahun...

Senang? Ya jelas sekali karena inilah yang aku impikan untuk setidaknya sedikit membuat impianku menjadi nyata karena aku datang ketempat di mana _noona_ kesukaan ku berada. Aku hanya berjarak sebagai orang biasa dan dia masih superstar.

(Suasana Bandara Internasional Soekarno Hatta)

Aku berpamitan dengan keluarga inti dan beberapa saudara ku yang ikut mengatar dalam rangka kepergianku ke Korea Selatan. Lalu aku pergi meninggalkan Jakarta, kota di mana aku besar sekaligus ibu kota negara ku. Indonesia...

6 jam perjalanan yang harus ditempuh sedikit membuat diri ku bosan dan jenuh, namun sekali lagi Taeyeon menjadi penyemangat di tengah perjalanan ku untuk hidup dan bekerja di Korea Selatan.

(Suasana Bandara Intenasional Incheon)

Sesampainya disana pada pukul 03.00 A.M waktu Korea Selatan, aku sudah di tunggu oleh teman ku yang kebetulan sekaligus rekan kerja ku nanti di kantor, Kim Hye Ji. Selama adaptasi ku dalam memahami budaya dan bahasa dialah yang akan membantu ku. Aku bertemu dengan nya saat aku ke Inggris untuk menonton klub sepak bola kesukaan ku, Manchester United. Dia juga fans berat MU dan setelah itu aku sering melakukan video call dengan diri nya.

Lalu aku sampai di apartement tempat di mana Hye Ji juga tinggal, kamar aku dan dia bersebelahan. Setelah mengobrol tentang perjalanan ku dan hari pertama bekerja besok dengan dirinya di ruang tamu apartement ku, dia pun pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya

Sama halnya aku pun segera tertidur

(End Of Day)

(Pagi hari di musim dingin, terlihat beberapa kristal es yang berterbangan di luar jendela karena tertiup angin)

(Sudut pandang diri sendiri)

Aku terbangun 1 jam sebelum waktu seharusnya aku terbangun, cuaca di sini sangat dingin walaupun aku sudah menyalakan heater dan memakai jaket tebal. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat ku senang, aku menggalami musim dingin untuk pertama kalinya

Aku segera mandi dan bersiap untuk hari pertama bekerja, dan Hye Ji sudah menunggu ku dengan rok hitam pendek di depan pintu saat aku sedang hendak memakai sepatu

Hye Ji : "Sudah Siap?"

Me : "Ya. Ayo berangkat"

Hari pertama aku bekerja, agak sulit karena aku tidak dapat menyampaikan apa maksudku dan berkomunikasi baik . Karena tidak semua orang yang bekerja di kantor ku dapat berbahasa Inggris, Hanya Hye Ji, Pak Park, dan aku yang dapat berbahasa inggris.

Setelah selesai jam kerja ku, sekitar jam 8 malam, aku mampir dengan Hye Ji di sebuah toko kecil untuk bersantai sebentar sambil menikmati secangkir kopi panas.

Hye Ji : "Hari ini sungguh sulit, aku seperti bekerja sebagai penerjemah mu. Haha"

Me : "Oh sungguh, perlu kah kau ku pijat mulut mu agar semua lunas?"

Hye Ji : "Lebih baik Welbeck yang memijat ku! Haha"

Me : "Ya silahkan jika kau lebih memilih menolak aku sang pangeran asia, aku masih punya..."

Hye Ji : "Ya aku tahu...Taeyeon mu yang mungkin takkan pernah bertemu dengan mu. Haha".Potong Hye Ji cepat

Hye Ji tertawa puas setelah menembak diri ku dengan kalimat dan pembicaraan yang tidak dapat kubalas

Namun saat itu, aku melihat sebuah wanita di rampas tas nya oleh seorang pria, dan pria itu menampar wanita itu. Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan mengejar pria itu sebelum di kabur lebih jauh. Setelah mendapatkan dirinya dengan menerjang diri nya, aku menghajar pria itu sampai 3 kali, lalu dia pingsan dan aku segera bangun meminta Hye Ji, yang sedari tadi kaget melihat tingkah laku diri ku untuk menelepon polisi

Lalu aku dengan masih bernafas berat, berjalan menuju wanita yang di rampas tas nya oleh pria tadi. Rambutnya menutupi muka nya dan wanita itu tampak kaget sekaligus menangis kecil.

Me: "Excuse me, i brought back your bag. " sambil menyerah kan tas itu kepada wanita itu

Wanita : "_Kamsahamnida_" ucap wanita itu dengan lirih

Me: "Are you Ok?"

Wanita : "Yes I'm OK, but(menunjuk ke arah pipinya yg tertampar tadi, namun tertutupi rambutnya). So hurt"

Lalu aku merangkulkan dirinya ke punggung ku, dan ku dudukan dia di kursi ku. Aku membeli handuk dan meminta air hangat untuk mengompres pipinya setelah aku tiba di sana.

(Sudut pandang anda, melihat Hye Ji)

Hye Ji? Biarkanlah dia terkena batunya setelah mentertawakan ku, sejak tadi dia sedang sibuk menelpon polisi dan berbicara dengan pria copet tersebut

(Sudut pandang anda, melihat saya dan wanita itu)

Setelah kembali dari membeli handuk kecil dan meminta air hangat, aku kembali ketempat wanita itu. dan segera aku mencelupkan handuk kecil itu ke wadah air hangat tersebut dan aku menyeka rambut yang menghalanginya. Aku sebentar saja terkesima dengan kulit wajahnya yang putih, lalu aku pun mengompress pipinya

Wanita : "yaaa! Hot" teriak kecil wanita itu

Me : "Hehe, be patient _noona_ is just for a while" sambung aku

Setelah itu dia menarik rambutnya kebelakang, dan aku dengan cepat menjatuhkan handuk kecil yang baru saja aku celupkan kembali untuk mengompres pipinya. Terkesima...Tidak Percaya...Terkejut...dan Senang. Melihat wajah ku yang tidak karuan, dia tertawa kecil dan berujar

Wanita : "_Anyeong_, i'm SNSD Taeyeon"ucap wanita itu

Taeyeon : "_Gomawo_...who is your name?" Taeyeon sambil menyodorkan tangan untuk berjabat dengan ku

Seketika aku hanya dapat diam memandangi dirinya, Taeyeon..._Yeoja _yg selama ini aku hanya bisa mimpikan sekarang dia ada di depan ku. Aku tidak tau harus berlaku seperti apa dan berkata apa. Hanya baru hampir beberapa jam aku disini, aku sudah bertemu dengan Taeyeon!

Taeyeon yang melihat muka ku tertawa lagi dengan bahagia, dan dia kembali bertanya

Taeyeon : "Hey boy, who is your name?"sambil mengulurkan tangan lagi dan tersenyum indah

Me : "Bai...bai my name is Bai" menjawab gugup dan menjabat tangan Taeyeon

Taeyeon : "Bai? Like bye bye? Haha" kembali dia tertawa bahagia kembali

Me : "Are you Taeyeon from SNSD? For real?" tanya ku masih seolah tak percaya itu nyata

Taeyeon : "Yes i'm. Why?" tanya Taeyeon sedikit heran

Me : "Just to make me sure you are Taeyeon, i'm like you also i'm fans of you" ujar ku

Taeyeon : " Ah...I know...I Know. It can see from ways how you answer my question and your face now"ujar taeyeon dengan terbata-bata membalas percakapan dengan bahasa inggris

Me : "Oh Taeyeon _noona_, still hurt?" ujar ku menunjuk pipi nya yg masih merah

Taeyeon : "It's okay don't worry...what can i do for you?" tanya Taeyeon

Me : "Oh _noona_, i just want to help you even if you are not Taeyeon" ujar ku

Taeyeon : "Cutee...i'll give you my number for my thanks mark to you" sambil meminta hp ku untuk di simpannya nomer dirinya di kontak ku

Me : "Ah? Jin-Jja? Gomawo Taeyeon noona" ujar ku tersipu malu dan masih terkesima dengan Taeyeon

Taeyeon : "call me or text me anytime do you want.. Bye Bye Bai haha" dia pergi dari toko itu sesaat sebelum 2 menit kemudian polisi datang dan menanyakan aku, Hye Ji, dan pemilik toko untuk di minta keterangan tentang insiden tersebut

Setelahnya aku hanya diam kosong masih tidak percaya, dan melamun lalu Hye Ji memukul kepala ku

Hye Ji : "Hey kau ini melamun saja, ada apa gerangan? Dan siapa wanita tadi? "ujar Hye ji

Me : "Wanita yang paling indah yang di ciptakan tuhan" ujar ku dengan tersenyum

Hye Ji : "Haha aneh-aneh saja dirimu. Sudahlah ini sudah malam, ayo pulang"

Aku dan Hye Ji pulang...

Hye Ji tidak mengetahui bahwa ucapan ku tadi itu bukan gurauan belaka. Namun aku merasa dia tak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Setelah berpisah di depan pintu kamar masing-masing, aku duduk dan melempar diriku ke sofa, dan beberapa saat kemudian hp ku bergetar dan tebak apa yang ku lihat

(Sudut pandang layar Handphone)

Taeyeon Noona

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Still have my numbers right?"

(End of sudut pandang layar Handphone)

Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Apakah semua ini nyata? Apakah semua ini terjadi dengan benar?

Apakah ini cukup lucu untuk sebuah kejahilan orang lain sejak aku tinggal disini?

(Chapter 1 End)


End file.
